Just find your place in the eye of the storm
by MissoulaNcis42
Summary: 24 mai 2012. 13 ans que je déteste la semaine entre le 20 et le 27 mai. 7 ans que je prie pour qu'elle ne vienne jamais. Aujourd'hui je n'en peux plus, je dois lui rendre visite, j'ai besoin d'exprimer ce que je ressens, pour une fois. Du point de vue de Ziva, ses insécurités et ses secrets par rapport à ses deux familles.


6h30. Normalement je serais en route pour le Washington Navy Yard. Mais pas cette fois, pas aujourd'hui, pas encore. Je ne peux plus le supporter, et pourtant j'en ai vécu des épreuves, vu des horreurs, j'ai traversé le Styx et j'en suis revenue. Mais survivre à cette journée, une septième fois, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Portable éteint, téléphone fixe débranché, ordinateur éteint, GPS de la voiture désactivé. Ils ne pourront me tracer, me traquer, me retrouver. Aujourd'hui je fais attention à moi. Je déteste ce mois, je déteste ce jour, et le jour d'après et aussi celui d'avant.

Tous les ans, à cette date, je le sens, ils me le font sentir. Je ne suis pas l'une des leurs, j'ai été imposé, je n'ai pas été un choix, pas comme elle. Elle était parfaite selon leurs dires. Moi je ne suis que problèmes, meurtres, secrets, dangers et instabilité pour eux. Pour la première fois, j'allais me rendre au seul endroit où ils ne m'autorisaient pas. Le cimetière.

Je sais exactement où se trouve la tombe, chaque année, ils lui rendent hommage et je fais semblant d'avoir un coup de fil à passer, je les observe de loin et je sais alors que jamais je ne ferais complètement partie de cette famille comme elle. Personne ne se recueille sur sa dernière demeure d'après ce que je vois. Je suis garée à plus de 20 mètres, et je ne vois aucune âme qui vive. Après tout, ses trois frères et ses parents vivent loin, sa sœur travaille, tout comme son ancienne équipe.

J'ai peur. J'ai été élevée pour ne jamais avoir peur, mais là je suis terrifiée. Je m'approche, lançant des coups d'œil anxieux autour de moi, je ne peux laisser personne me voir ici. Je m'accroupis devant la pierre tombale gravée « Caitlin ''Kate'' Todd. Beloved daughter, sister, friend, and partner. » Sur la tombe de mon frère, d'Ari, de son assassin il y a seulement « מוות המשימה », soit « mort en mission ».

« Caitlin, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, vous ne devez pas l'être et vous devez être furieuse que j'ose venir ici. Mais j'en ai besoin, ce qu'a fait mon frère c'est…ce n'est pas mon frère qui vous a fait ça. C'est un monstre sans cœur, n'ayant au fond de lui que la haine d'une existence sans amour à être le pantin d'un homme à qu'il ressemble plus qu'il ne le croit. Mon frère est celui qui m'a appris que pleurer et aimer n'étaient pas des défauts, celui qui m'a dit que seule moi pouvait décider de qui j'allais devenir, et qui faisait front avec ma mère pour m'empêcher de subir le destin que me prévoyait mon père. Mon frère est le seul qui, quand ma sœur, notre petite sœur Tali, est morte m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a dit qu'il était désolé. Mon frère ne vous a pas tiré une balle dans la tête, tout comme je ne lui en ai pas mise une entre les deux yeux. Cette homme était aveuglé par un besoin de reconnaissance, de famille tellement fort, qu'il en ait venu à détester tout ceux qui vivaient cette vie rêvée. Sauf vous. Il vous admirait, peut-être même vous aimiez sans savoir ce que ce sentiment pouvait être. Je ne retrouvais mon grand frère que quand il parlait de vous, et de votre équipe. Votre équipe si dysfonctionnelle, si dépareillée, si différente, mais qui pourtant était plus près d'une famille que celle qu'il a, que j'ai, jamais connue. »

Je m'arrête, reprend mon souffle. Pour la première fois en sept ans je peux dire ce que je ressens, pour la première fois en sept ans je peux avouer que mon frère me manque, que ma sœur me manque, que ma mère me manque. Ma mère était si bonne, si opposée à mon père, si gentille, tout comme ma sœur. Pourquoi sont-elles mortes à ma place ? Je devais être celle dans la voiture le 18 mai 1999, c'était à moi d'aller chercher Tali à la dance et non pas à ma mère. Et le 22 mai 2000, je devais me rendre chez le fleuriste pour le bouquet pour la tombe, pas Tali, elle n'était pas censée rejoindre notre mère si tôt. Mon frère avait été mon rock dès lors, mais lui aussi est parti. Mon père l'a tué bien avant que ma balle le touche.

« Caitlin, vous étiez sans doute quelqu'un de bien, je vous aurais probablement appréciée. Toutes les histoires que j'entends, quand les autres pensent que je n'écoute pas, sont tellement amusantes que je ne doute même pas de notre amitié si tu étais encore là. Mais même si tu étais en vie, je ne serais pas ici, et je serais surement au côté de ma famille, au cimetière. Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas. Et pour être honnête, chaque année, depuis 2005, je déteste cette semaine. Car cette semaine je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe Gibbs, je ne fais pas partie de cette famille. Non, cette semaine, je suis Ziva David, officier du Mossad ayant un lien avec Ari Haswari. Cette semaine, je suis Ziva David et mon plus grand défaut est de ne pas être Kate Todd. J'ai tout fait pour m'intégrer, pour que même à ce moment de l'année, je sois l'une des leurs, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Abby et McGee me considère comme une amie, tu étais leur sœur. Ducky est mon confident, vous vous compreniez. Gibbs est un père pour moi, mais je n'égalerai jamais le lien père-fille, amicale, que tu avais avec lui. Tony est mon coéquipier, mon ami, tu étais sa sœur ou son âme sœur, Tim et Abby ne sont pas d'accord à ce sujet-là. Tu étais tout ce qu'ils voulaient et veulent toujours, et tout ce que je ne serais jamais. Tu leurs manques plus que tu ne pourrais le penser. »

Je dois partir, je dois rejoindre ma voiture. Ma vision est remplie de flou créé par des larmes retenues depuis trop longtemps. Je démarre, et instinctivement je me rends chez moi et allume mon téléphone. 20 messages, et 40 appels manqués. Je me change en jogging, je dois aller voir Gibbs, lui expliquer, mais je ne peux me rendre au NCIS, là où il sera sans aucun doute puisqu'il est 11h du matin. Je lui envoie un sms, et part, musique à fond dans les oreilles.

J'attends qu'il arrive, son sous-sol est vide, j'ai versé deux verres de Bourbon. Je ne sais pas comment je vais lui avouer ce que j'ai fait, et surtout, va-t-il me pardonner ?

« Tu étais sur la tombe de Kate, Ziva, je le sais. Je commençais à me demander quand tu allais passer cette étape. Tu es différente de Kate, mais elle n'était pas mieux que toi. La comparaison ne peut être faite. Kate a grandis dans une famille américaine, puritaine, aimante. Tu as grandis dans une famille mafieuse, sans amour, pour devenir une tueuse impitoyable sans âme et mourir avant 30 ans. Et tu as survécu, tu as survécu à la mort une à une des personnes de ta famille, à la comparaison incessante entre toi et Ari, et entre toi et Kate, à la Somalie, et à encore beaucoup d'autres épreuves. Tu es une sœur pour Abby et McGee, seulement ils ont peur que s'il le montre tu vas disparaître. Après Kate, ils ne pourraient pas le supporter. Ducky te voit comme sa filleule, il a eu exactement la même réaction pendant ton séjour en Somalie, qu'à chaque anniversaire des morts de Kate et Jenny : il n'a pas parlé à un seul corps. Tony était son ombre, un fantôme quand tu n'étais pas là. Et tu es comme une fille pour moi.

-Gibbs, je murmure, pleurant, contre son torse, tu …

-Tu fais partie de l'équipe, continue-t-il caressant doucement mes cheveux, tout comme Kate, et Jenny en faisaient partie. Et jamais on ne t'en voudra de pleurer ta mère, ta sœur, ou ton frère. Tu es l'une des nôtres. Tu as ta place ici, tu l'as méritée, et elle est à toi depuis le début et surtout depuis qu'Abby t'a acceptée. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

* * *

_J'attends avec impatience votre avis!_

_Le titre est tiré de Send me an Angel, de Scorpions, une chanson magnifique!  
_


End file.
